Manly
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: Set after Revelations. Wally is scared of losing many things, including Kaldur; Kaldur assures Wally in the best way possible. Warnings: Kaldur/Wally, Slash, Fluffy, Short


Alright, so I saw Revelations on Friday, but I couldn't write this until now.

Yeah, Revelations was hinting SO much at Waltermis; however, did anyone notice that Wally was the only person whom seemed to be concerned that Kaldur wouldn't return to them?

Warning: Slash

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

Manly

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! How could you let him put on the Helmet? Nabu, will never release him now," Wally reprimanded his team. "Kaldur will be trapped inside Doctor Fate forever," he added mournfully.

After a seemingly long moment of silence, Doctor Fate lifted the Helmet off Kaldur's head, "Nabu let you go?" Wally asked softly.

"He almost did not, but your friend Kent was most helpful, he says hello," Kaldur said, smiling. Wally smiled back.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you took the Helmet from my souvenir shelf," Wally said, as Kaldur placed the Helmet back onto its previous position on the said shelf.<p>

Kaldur slyly smiled at Wally, "I apologise for not asking in advance, however, I knew that if I had asked you, you would not have permitted me to take it even if I asked most persuasively."

"Maybe because if Kent Nelson wasn't in there anymore, we would have to rely on Rob as our leader," Wally quipped.

"But he is still in there and thus you have not lost me as your leader," Kaldur replied, placing a webbed hand to Wally's shoulder, silver eyes met emerald.

"I know," Wally whispered, stepping closer to Kaldur.

Wally threw his arms around Kaldur's neck and Kaldur's arms wrapped around Wally's waist, their lips met passionately, "I don't want to lose you as anything else, either."

"You aren't going to lose me as anything else," Kaldur whispered back, running a webbed hand through Wally's frayed fiery red locks.

Wally nuzzled Kaldur's neck with his nose, "I hope so." Wally's voice came out huskily, causing Kaldur's heart beat to triple in beats per minute.

Kaldur picked up Wally bridal style, "I think I shall show you," Kaldur whispered carrying Wally back to his room, then depositing Wally on his ocean blue bed, "You are not going to lose me in any way."

"DUDE! I'm pretty sure you picking me up bridal style drops my manly points by at least one million!" Wally scolded playfully.

Kaldur smirked, ever so sexily, as he climbed onto his bed, hovering over Wally's body; he bit down on Wally's ear, Wally let out a low moan, which sounded very close to a mewl. "I believe that your so called 'manly points' are going to drop even further at the activity I have in mind."

When Kaldur awoke, he was quite certain that Wally's manly points had certainly reached zero already: Wally was currently rolled into a ball, curled against Kaldur's chest, _purring_. Kaldur's arms were wrapped possessively around Wally's shoulders, Wally's breath was warm against Kaldur's bare chest.

Kaldur again ran his fingers through Wally's tangled hair; he sat there, content, for who knows how long, until Wally began to awake.

Wally sighed contently, "so, that was fun."

"Still worried about your manly points?"

Wally smiled, "Nah, you're manly enough for the both of us." He leaned up and chastely kissed Kaldur on the lips.

* * *

><p>This is A LOT shorter than my usual work...but I didn't feel like UST today, no sir~<p>

Anyways~ As always, I insist that you review if you liked it and perhaps read/review my other fics, but it's up to you, decide whether or not you think that I magically know if you like it or not ^.^

But I'm serious, during Revelations they were doing WAY too much Waltermis, before I was okay with the subtle hints, because, well, they were SUBTLE. And they only had maybe one-two per episode (Bereft doesn't count! They had their memories erased!) Anyways.

I am currently trying my hand in an OC fic, "Doctor Fake". I would love it if you also read that and tell me what I'm doing wrong in that fic~


End file.
